Demon Within
by LockDown
Summary: A+S in an adventure that pits the forest against itself and Ashitaka has to play peacemaker and deal with his own demons. Completed. 1st part of Within Trilogy. Complete, edited.


Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Demon Within

Chapter One: Longing

It had been two months since the forest spirit had died. In two months the forest had been reborn. Two long months that Ashitaka had spent behind the stockade of Iron Town helping rebuild the town from the ashes. Every so often Ashitaka would look at the forest as he worked, thinking for San. How he missed her. Perhaps it was his longing to see her or a trick of the light but several times Ashitaka had seen a flash of white on the forest's edge. 

'Oh San, I wish I could visit you but I'm just too busy at the moment. I keep promises though. I will see you soon San.'

San was hiding on the forest's edge looking at Iron Town. Near her was a group of humans who were cutting trees for wood. For two moons San had waited for Ashitaka to come visit her but so far he hadn't even come near the forest.

'Maybe he's forgotten about me. No, he couldn't have, he's… he's just been busy helping these _humans_ rebuild their town' San thought as she watched the men finish cutting down the patch of trees. San had been watching them for the past quarter moon hoping that Ashitaka might be among them or in the new rice paddies only to be disappointed. 'Perhaps tomorrow' San thought as she left to go back to her den.

San arrived at her den to find her brothers waiting for her.

/You smell of human again San. Why do you spend your days hiding near the town?/ the elder of her brothers asked.

/She hopes to see her mate as he works./ the other chuckled as he answered for San.

"He's not my mate! He'll never be my mate! He's human. You know I hate humans," San yelled at her brothers yet she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at her brother's hint.

/Yes, but we know you like this human. If you didn't, then why do you go to the edge of the forest everyday?/ the elder wolf asked for his brother was currently paralyzed with laughter at their sister's reaction.

At this San floundered. She had to say something, "I … um because he hasn't visited yet when he promised to."

/If you hate humans then why does it matter to you whether or not he visits?/

At this San found she was speechless. 'I have to say something.'

/Ha. I got you there sister. If you want to see him you should go to him. He's probably rather busy guiding the human town./ 

"I don't want to go back to that town."

/Besides your gloomier when he's not around./ the wolf said completely ignoring San's last remark. /We just want you to be happy San that's all./

"I'm happy now. I have family and the forest. What more could I want?" San replied.

/Most she-wolves want their own family, not their mother's. A mate and litter of their own./ San's brother hinted with a sly grin causing San to go a slight pink though she tried to beat the feeling down.

"I don't want pups, well not now anyway." San mumbled to herself.

/Mother accepted the human. She knew that he was special just like you are San. Remember the mother told you that he wanted to share his life with you. He even argued with mother over your fate. Not many would have the courage to argue with a god. He would make a good mate for you San. Now we're going to go hunting./ and with that the wolves had disappeared into the forest leaving San to her thoughts.

'Why is it I get these feelings inside me when I talk about Ashitaka? But why should I care about him anyway? He's a human and I'm a wolf. It would never work out. I should tell him in the morning and be done with him once and for all.' San told herself before she fell asleep.

San awoke midmorning to hear her brothers talking to someone.

/… been on the move lately. Can't be up to much good. Some say their being led by a demon, one of their own gone bad, who's turned to the dark side./

"Thank you for the warning. I'll make sure the town is prepared to defend itself without breaking the truce." A male voice said.

/San's in the cave. We'll leave you two alone for a while./

San slowly got up and moved towards the front of the cave. She saw Ashitaka looking out over the forest. Quietly San tried to sneak up on him taking the time to choose how she was going to say to him that this wouldn't work. However once she was behind him Ashitaka turned around and enveloped her with a hug making San forget everything she was going to say.

"It's good to see you again San," Ashitaka said before taking a deep breathe, inhaling San's sweet scent.

"You were gone so long," San murmured into his chest.

"That couldn't be helped. Someone had to make sure Eboshi didn't do something that might go against the truce between the humans and the forest. However they almost formed a mob to stop me from working today.

San looked up at Ashitaka with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I turned 18 today. The people or should I say Toki insisted I took the day off to see you. And how could I refuse to send the day in the company of the beautiful Mononoke?" Ashitaka said looking into San's brown eyes with a smile.

San felt a rush of emotions as she stared back into his dark eyes. She knew what she wanted to do but San was unsure about how Ashitaka felt about her. Still she had to do something because Ashitaka continued to hold her and look into her eyes. San slowly raised herself up and gave Ashitaka a quick lick on the corner of his mouth before she buried her head in the clef of his neck to hide her face, which became a very deep red.

Ashitaka responded by giving San a quick squeeze. 'A lick is how animals show affection' Ashitaka reminded himself. 'San was raised by wolves. I should teach her how humans show affection.' Ashitaka thought as he held San in his arms.

"Let's get out of the sun. Show me how the forest's been," Ashitaka said leading San towards the forest.

It was a while before San could look Ashitaka in the eye but once she stopped being embarrassed they spent the rest of the morning and afternoon running around the forest hiding and catching the other and they slowing made their way to the pond where they had a swim to cool off and had a water fight. Tired out the two crawled on to the bank and slept, Ashitaka with his back to a tree and San resting her head on his chest.

Later Ashitaka awoke and found San's head still resting on his chest. He smiled and looked at the sky, which made his smile disappear. Dark clouds were forming overhead, warning bulkheads of the storm to come. Slowly and gently Ashitaka moved San off his chest so that he could get up. Once up he was up he gently picked her pick in his arms. 'San must really be tired' Ashitaka thought as he started to carry San towards her den. Ashitaka made poor time and the storm gathered and was slowly rolling down the mountain towards him. Ashitaka knew he had to hurry if he was to get San to safety and still get near Iron Town but he didn't want to wake San. However San stirred in his arms soon after.

"What's going on?" San asked sleepily against Ashitaka's chest.

"A storm is coming and I'm taking you to your den where you'll be safe. Now go back to sleep," Ashitaka said before he bent over and kissed the top of San's head.

San was grateful that Ashitaka was carrying her. She felt so tired for some reason she could not explain. Perhaps it was because she had run around so much and had so much fun with Ashitaka that day.

When Ashitaka laid San down on a pile of furs in the cave that was the Moro clan den the rain had started, accompanied by lighting and thunder that made San almost jump out of her skin. Then the thought dawn on her, how was Ashitaka going to get back to Iron Town through the forest and storm. San quickly got up and wrapping her arms around Ashitaka's waist dragged him to the ground next to where she had lay.

"And where do you think you're going?" San asked as she released her captive from the hold of her arms.

"If I'm going to make it to Iron Town before the storm gets any worse I'd best leave now," Ashitaka said starting to get up stopped when San placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to the ground while she raised herself up and looked into his eyes.

"The storm is already very fierce. There's no way you could make to that human town in the storm and at night. Stay here for the night. Please…" San said softly as she leaned closer to Ashitaka.

"Not that I object but what about your brothers? Wouldn't they mind a human in their den?"

"Not if I approve of the human spending the night in here. And I do. Now go to sleep Ashitaka," San said laying her head on Ashitaka's chest to sleep. And there they lay with San resting on Ashitaka's chest and Ashitaka drew a fur over them for a blanket and put his arm around San's waist.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Chapter Two: Clouds of Misfortune

The storm had ended but a noise woke Ashitaka. Slowly he moved San off of his chest and slowly got up. 'Something is out there' Ashitaka thought as he walked towards the front of the cave. Near the front something suddenly attacked him and stabbed him in the chest with something. Despite the pain Ashitaka struggled with his attacker and pinned him to the ground. Wrestling the weapon that his attacker had stabbed him with out of his hand, Ashitaka used the weapon to kill the attacker. 'Damn, why didn't you warn me earlier? Oh well.' Ashitaka thought as his wound closed up.

The noise of the fight outside had awakened San. Worried because Ashitaka was not in the cave that meant he was the one fighting outside San quickly grabbed her dragger and ran outside. By the San got outside she saw Ashitaka lying next to a body of something. Fearing that Ashitaka was dead San rushed to his side and let out a sigh of relief as Ashitaka sat up to meet her. Unable to control herself San threw herself onto Ashitaka pinning him to the ground in a tight hug. However San quickly pulled away because she had felt something wet against her chest. Looking at Ashitaka's chest San saw blood stained on his shirt. "You're hurt," San said as she tired to take off Ashitaka's shirt so she could see the wound.

Ashitaka took hold of San's hands and stopped her. "No, it's his blood." 'It is half true.' Ashitaka thought to himself. Looking at his dead attacker Ashitaka saw it was an ape. Looking down at the weapon in his hand he saw it was a crude knife made from stone. 'The Apes and Wolves must be at war after all. San must have been the target this time.' "San I know that the Wolf and Ape clans are at war. Your brothers thought it best to tell me. This Ape must have been sent to kill you. You must have slept so soundly that you didn't hear him come up the cliff. It's a good thing I was here," Ashitaka told San.

San was furious at her brother for telling Ashitaka about an internal affair of the forest even if Ashitaka was different from the other humans. At the same time she was ashamed that she hadn't heard the Ape come up the cliff and that Ashitaka might have got hurt because of her. "Um… thank you for taking care of him for me," San said quietly. "Now let's get you inside for now. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'll be fine. I think you just want to get under my shirt," Ashitaka said playfully making San punch him lightly in the arm and blush lightly.

Dawn broke soon after and Ashitaka and San made their way to the town. However Ashitaka's strength seemed to be failing him and by the time they made it to the edge of the forest near Iron Town San was almost carrying him as he stumbled slowly towards the town. Several people working in the new rice paddies noticed them and took Ashitaka from San and hastily carried him into the town with San very close behind. 

However San slowed down as she neared the gate. She did not want to go into the town full of humans and that evil lady Eboshi would surely be there. 'I have to do it for Ashitaka. He must have gotten hurt because of me and just won't tell me. Oh if only he had let me treat the wound earlier.' San thought as she walked through the gates with her head held high. At least she could make a good showing for the Wolf clan even though she disliked humans. 'At least they still fear the Mononoke and show some respect.'

The men had brought Ashitaka to a small hut and several people were gathered around the door curious then worried as they saw who had been brought to the medicine man. San tried to get in but a man at the door refused anyone entry while the doctor worked. The men even turned Lady Eboshi away. After a while the doctor came out and addressed a rather large crowd. "He'll make it. He's just weak from exhaustion." And the man walked away his duty done. Within the crowd there were murmurs. Some were friendly; "Why is he so tired?" "Can't you guess?" and other not so; "I bet the wolf girl did something to him." "Poison?"

The last comment made San angry. Why should she hurt someone she cared for? If she didn't care for him then why did she just bring him to the town and not kill him in the forest? She was about to jump down from the top of the house she was on when a woman noticed her and called her down. "Come on down now. Ashitaka is calling for you."

Now the whole crowd seemed to be watching her as she gracefully jumped off the building and land neatly on her feet. Then she slowly walked into the hut that Ashitaka had been taken. The woman followed her.

Inside Ashitaka was on a bed with a blanket over his lower body. His shirt and sleeves were folded next to him and he seemed to be asleep, his breathe slow and steady. Once Toki had closed the door Ashitaka opened his eyes looking up at San who had moved to his side. Ashitaka made an effort to get up but San stopped him with her hand. "You should save your strength and rest."

"I will have rest enough when I die, San. I do not have time to rest now." Again Ashitaka tried to sit up and ignored San's hand and her protest. "Toki go tell Eboshi I need to see her. San please help me get up."

Toki left and San help Ashitaka get dressed and steadied him as he got up. Once on his feet Ashitaka seemed to find a new source of energy and walked out on his own strength, though San followed closely behind him. She did not want to be left alone in a group of humans as much as she disliked the idea of seeing the Eboshi lady.

They met Toki outside Lady Eboshi's manor and Ashitaka thanked her for telling Eboshi that they were coming. Ashitaka and San then entered and found Gonza and Eboshi waiting for them in the main room.

"What is so urgent Ashitaka?" Eboshi asked.

"A war is coming to Iron Town again. The Apes are on the warpath."

"I thought we had agreed to a truce."

"We did with the Wolves but the Apes have grown disrespectful towards the Wolves and are fighting them as well. Late last night one Ape tried to kill San in her sleep but I killed him. In doing so I fear I have only brought the war closer. The Apes no doubt will want to kill me and consequently all the other humans as well." Ashitaka said.

San had become irritated at Ashitaka because she felt he was telling the humans too much about the 'internal' affairs of the forest and told him so.

"If the Apes mean to kill humans it is no longer an internal problem San. Now go and bring your brothers here or at least to the gates. I need to talk with them and Lady Eboshi in the same place at the same time."

San looked at Ashitaka somewhat curious and hurt. What could he need to talk with her brothers that she could not answer to? She was the Mononoke after all and leader of the Wolf clan.

Ashitaka saw this in San's hesitation and said "Never mind San. Sit back down. I'll talk to them later. Gonza leave. This is for these two to see only." 

Gonza was reluctant to move and left only after Eboshi told him to go. "Now that he is gone what is it that only women can see?"

Ashitaka caught the joke but let no notion of it touch his face. He was more worried about how San would react. Could he bring himself to tell her? He knew he could tell Eboshi and even Toki quite easily and the Wolves already knew but had promised not to tell San. No he would tell her another time.

"It's about San."

San looked surprised and Eboshi raise her brow.

"What about me?" San asked.

"I want her to stay in the town until this blows over. That Ape was sent to kill you and if I wasn't there you would have been killed." Ashitaka said overriding San's attempts at protesting.

"And where will she stay? Your hut I presume."

That is what I had in mind. No other person would be willing to sleep under the same roof as the Mononoke. Now San, don't give me that look. You'll be much safer here and I would sleep easier knowing you are safe. I'm sure your brothers would agree with me. Those Apes would not try to sneak here to kill someone. They're not that cunning and the only way to kill you then would be by storming the town, which is suicide. Besides it's a good opportunity to learn to live with humans. Or at least learn not to hate them so much. I'm sure Toki and Kohroku wouldn't mind taking care of you and teaching you a thing or two when I can't."

"It's settled then," Eboshi said looking at San. "I don't like it any more then you do." Eboshi told San before Ashitaka and San left to go to Ashitaka's hut. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Chapter Three: Together yet apart

It was small and furnished for one person. One bed made with bird feathers, a pair of pillows, a table, and several chairs were among the few articles of furniture Ashitaka had. "Welcome to my home. It's a little small but then I don't have a family like most other people. Is there anything we need to get from your den?"

San shock her head no. "Well, I'll go get us some food," Ashitaka said before he left for the canteen. San took this opportunity to look around some more. In one corner were Ashitaka's bow and quiver of arrows. In the cupboard were a bowl and a set of chopsticks. Hidden under a loose floorboard was a small bag fill with little pieces of a yellow shiny rock. Also in the bag was a bracelet made from crystal much like her pendant. San took it out and admired it. The multicolored stones shone in the light and San wondered why Ashitaka might hide something like this.

San was so absorbed in the pendant that she did not hear Ashitaka enter the hut with a tray of food. San did not notice him until she heard him put the tray on the table. "Beautiful," Ashitaka said.

"Yes it is rather pretty," San replied.

"I meant you," Ashitaka said.

San just focus her attention on not blushing. Ashitaka was the only person who had ever told her that and he had only done it once when she had threatened to kill him. There was a silence between them for a moment before San broke the silence. "Where… where did you get the stones? I thought you had brought this pendant from your home."

"I found the stones by the river. I was surprised to find them but I gathered some to make into something nice for you. The stones also provide another source of income for the town. A little less mining and more gathering."

 San noticed Ashitaka had avoided talking about his home. He never talked about his home with anyone, not even her though she had dwelt on the subject several times.

"You can put on the bracelet. I made it for you to have," Ashitaka told San.

"But I don't have anything for you. In the Wolf clan we exchange presents. I can't accept this Ashitaka."

"Yes you can. Put it on and you'll have given me my present."

"But…"

Ashitaka silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. Then he took the bracelet and put on San's wrist.

"There. That wasn't so hard now wasn't it?"

"No but I still have to give you something in return."

"No you don't San."

"Yes I do," San said and gave Ashitaka a long lick on the cheek making Ashitaka laugh.

"Not that I don't mind but we humans have a different way of showing affection."

"Oh, really?" San asked curious as to what the human equivalent of a lick was.

"We call it a kiss," Ashitaka said before softly kissing San.

San at first started to pull back but stopped. Emotions had started to stir within her. She liked the feelings the kiss was giving her. Warmth, security and love.

They came apart and just look at each other. "So what do you think?"

"I could get used to it though it is strange." San said and lick Ashitaka on the cheek again making Ashitaka laugh.

"And I could get used to licking," Ashitaka said as he in turn licked San on the cheek.

"Well now that I've taught you how to kiss it's time to teach you about how humans eat with a bowl and chop sticks." 

Dinner was an interesting affair. San had never eaten from a bowl or used chopsticks or eaten much cooked food before. However Ashitaka had anticipated this and patiently taught San how to use a pair of chopsticks though San didn't eat much of the soup he had brought. She did eat most of the sushi he had brought. Ashitaka made a mental note of this. 'Not used to cooked food. Figures seeing as she was raised by the wolves.'

After dinner Ashitaka took the tray with the dishes back to the canteen while San stayed in the hut and looked around some more. When Ashitaka returned San and he talked about the forest and other things until the subject of discussion came to why she was here.

"Why did you make decisions for me? You know I don't want to be here in a town full of _humans_. The food, smells, customs are all strange to me. I don't know how to act or what to do. I'd rather be in the forest." Fear was driving San now. She didn't want to be in the town because she didn't know how to act and was afraid of embarrassing herself and Ashitaka with her behavior. 

"Where the Apes could kill you."

 "I'm not afraid to die. I'd do anything to get the humans out of my forest."

"I am trying to keep the peace. If you die Eboshi would not hesitate to clear-cut the forest to the ground. Where would the forest be without the Mononoke?"

"Still you are treating me like a child. I've lived through 17 winters according to my brothers. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And among them was not to tell that evil woman about affairs of the forest or make it seem like the Wolf clan can not fend for itself."

"I made the arrangement in your best interest."

"Is it in my best interest to be wasting my time learning silly _human habits and behaviors? A wolf does not need those things."_

"Yes you're a wolf but only in heart. In body you are human and it wouldn't hurt to learn the other side of your heritage." 

The last part had brought San over her boiling point. In her rage she yelled, "I'm not HUMAN!" before throwing a pitcher at Ashitaka. Ashitaka was so surprised that he didn't move out of the way and the pitcher hit him in the head and shattered into many little pieces. Ashitaka just stood there slightly stunned as he collected his thoughts. 'I shouldn't have push San. Now she very angry at me, I can feel it in her.' A trickle of blood started to flow down the right side of his face from his right brow around his eye and down his cheek.

San stood as she was with her arm still out but she had a look of shame on her face. Shame and concern. 'What have I done? Ashitaka was only doing what he thought best. Oh I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have thrown that pitcher at him. Now he's hurt and it's my fault.' "Ashitaka, are you all right?" It was a stupid thing to say but San felt see had to do something.

"Yes… yes I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come here so I can clean that up."

"Never mind I can do it." Ashitaka said as he took some bandages from the cupboard. Then he walked outside leaving San to think of what she was going to do. 'He's only trying to be helpful' San told herself. 'And I'm not making it easier for him. And he never gets mad at me like I do with him. He's always so calm and caring about others. I should apologize to him when he comes back.'

Ashitaka returned with a bowl of water and a new pitcher. He then started to clean and dress his wound at the table but San stopped him and did it for him. "I'm sorry Ashitaka. I shouldn't have thrown that pitcher at you."

"No, San I should apologize to you for making you stay here. If you don't want to stay here you could go back to the forest." Ashitaka told San as she put the things away.

"No it's fine here. It's just I don't know what to do about most of the human things like manners and things like that."

Ashitaka smiled. "That's part of the reason you're here, to learn a thing or two. And you and teach me a thing or two about your forest.

San just smiled and gentle took Ashitaka's head and cradled it against her chest. 'He means well but I am a wolf' San told herself. 'And you Ashitaka are something different, something special. You're a human that cares for both man and beast making you unique like myself.'

San noticed that Ashitaka was getting tired. 'He must have been using so much energy not to show pain from his wounds. Well I sure didn't help him there.' "Come on Ashitaka. Time for bed." San said leading Ashitaka to the bed but then he stopped. "I'll just take a pillow."

"But where will you sleep?"

"The ground."

"I can sleep on the ground. You're not accustomed to doing that."

Ashitaka laugh softly. "You'd be surprised how often I have slept on the ground. Besides only people who are married"

"Married?"

"Mated for life are supposed to be in the same bed together at night. You told me it was the same with wolves unless you were from the same family."

"Oh yes but we're different."

"You may have the soul of a wolf but you have the body of a human."

"Doesn't this sound familiar to you?" San asked referring to the conversation they had had the previous night.

"Yes."

"And do you remember how it ended?"

"Yes but last night there was a storm. That makes it different."

"Oh just come here," San said as she pulled Ashitaka down on to the bed. San had fallen onto her back and Ashitaka was holding himself over her where she had pulled him. They stayed as they were for a time just looking into each other's eyes. San's deep brown shone brightly with a glint in them. She was finally with Ashitaka after so long and he had arranged for her to be with him for the time being. That was enough for her though she wished he were with her in the forest, not her with him in Iron Town. But it was true. For once in her life she was frightened about how to act as to not seem too awkward around human customs. Ashitaka had done more for her then she would admit to any one except Moro but Moro was dead. Ashitaka had allowed San to be herself, not the defiant warrior princess of the forest but a more playful and childish San. He had also unlocked feelings, emotions from her humanity that she could not deny though she did try and she was afraid of those feelings because she did not know how to react to them. But Ashitaka would help her through them, that she could take comfort in. 'Ashitaka would always be there for me.' San thought before letting out a small sign.

"What is it?" Ashitaka asked still looking into her eyes.

"Nothing," San told him before she lifted herself up enough to tentatively give Ashitaka a kiss.

When San broke the kiss she asked shyly, "Did I do it right?"

Ashitaka only smiled before giving her a longer kiss. "Not bad for someone who's never done it before." Ashitaka said rolling next to her. He was so tired not allowing San to see that he was still in pain the pitcher though the pitcher had hurt more in meaning then actual pain. Slowly he fell asleep with San curled up next to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Chapter Four: Shrouds of Fate

In the morning Ashitaka rose before San. He fetched breakfast and left a note for San and told Toki to take care of San before going into the forest.

San awoke to find breakfast waiting for her but more Ashitaka next to her. 'Must have had to start working already.' Disappointed San ate breakfast and spent the majority of it pondering over the note. Moro had insisted San learn how to speak human language but not read or write. San knew that it was from Ashitaka to her and she regretted her inability to read the message. However a knock on the door broke San's fruitless attempts to make something out from the note. San opened the door and the woman from the other day came in.

"I'm Toki." Toki introduced herself. "Ashitaka asked me to look after you for while he's away."

"Where did he go?" San asked.

"Didn't he leave a note or something for you?"

"Yes but um… I don't know what it says." San said to the wall instead of Toki. San did not like to admit she couldn't do things that a human could.

"Give me the note and I'll read it to you." Toki said gently.

San was starting to like this human and brought Toki the note. It read:

Dear San,

            Sorry I leave you but I must go talk with your brothers about certain issues. DO NOT LEAVE the town, please. I have arranged so that Toki will be with you for the day. She's a good friend and you can trust her.

                                                                                                            Ashitaka

"Well Ashitaka asked me to take care of you today. We might as well get to know each other since I have a feeling that we may be spending a lot of time together if Ashitaka arranges for it. And he also asked me to teach you about us humans and our 'strange customs' as you put it." Toki said. And that is how the day went for San. She was still not entirely trusting of Toki though Ashitaka seemed to think Toki could be trusted. San was happy to have female companionship, someone that could talk to her about things she couldn't talk about with her brothers because they wouldn't understand. By the end of the day San found Toki rather enjoyable and friendly making being stuck with her a pleasant experience.

Ashitaka ventured into the forest on Yakul. He was here for a reason and wanted to get business over quickly. There was no telling if the Apes had found out that their assassin had failed yet and if they had Ashitaka would be a primary target. Ashitaka met the brothers of San at Moro's Den having breakfast on what looked like the Ape and a large buck.

/Where is San?/ the elder one asked in a snarl.

"In Iron Town where she will be safe. The Apes could only get her if they made a full frontal assault and even then they might not get her. If she stayed here they could easily kill her. That Ape you eat was sent to kill her two nights ago."

/The human does have a point brother. With him near San the Apes have no way to get him since the Great Forest Spirit made him the new protector over the forest in place of Moro./

/Do not remind me but what would a title have to do with protecting San when she thinks she or one of us is the protector and not a human? A human from distant lands to boot./

/Control. The Great Forest Spirit gave him control so that he could protect the forest. That is why he was called here by fate./

"Have the Apes made any major moves yet."

/Yes a civil war has occurred among them. Some side with the Wolf clan because they do not wish to follow their demon leader Himoto and plant tree like before. But they are the minority only 500 or so. However the annual meeting of the various Wolf clans will happen in a moon and a half so the Apes will have to make their move soon or face a full scale battle./

/Before you go I want you to get this straight. Since she is in the town she is most likely staying with you. She is to return as she went. Do you under stand me human? If you harm San in any way I will rip your head clean off your shoulders./

"Thank you," was all Ashitaka said as he rode off into the forest.

/Why are you always so harsh with him? We both agree he will be a good mate for San./

/Yes, he has the soul of a wolf like San but he is a human and foreign here. And we both now what his fate is./

/At least let San be happy while he is still sane and alive./

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Chapter Five: His past

Ashitaka returned to the town late in the afternoon. "And where have you been?" San asked when Ashitaka walked in. She was seated on the bed with her arms and legs crossed.

"The Apes are on the move again according to your brothers. And they're fighting among themselves which buys us some time."

Though Ashitaka had not answered her question directly she did not press the issue. Even in the Wolf clan there were some things that the males took care of and some things the females took care of. And Ashitaka looked so tired from what ever he had done that day, he was a slight gray in color. "Have you eaten yet Ashitaka?" San asked.

"No, not yet." Ashitaka turned towards the door but San stopped him.

"I'll go get you something from the canteen. Toki showed me around so I know where things are. Besides you look so tired. You should rest," San said as she got up and went to get Ashitaka something for his dinner. She really didn't want to be in contact with humans any more then could be helped but Ashitaka did look exhausted.

San returned with a tray of food for Ashitaka to find him seated on a stool at the table writing in a small book. Putting the tray on the table San looked over the shoulder of Ashitaka to see what he was writing and was confused at the characters he was using. Toki had taught her how to read and write some Japanese characters but the characters Ashitaka was using were entirely different.

Ashitaka put his brush down and looked up at San who was looking down at him, curiosity in her eyes. Ashitaka closed his eyes in thought.

'He must he thinking about something.' San thought as she wrapped her arms around his chest in an attempt to calm him and comfort him in what he was thinking.

Ashitaka leaned back into her for a moment before he spoke. "Have I ever told about my past?"

"No."

"I should." Ashitaka said with a sigh before he leaned forward out of San's hug to help him to dinner. Over dinner and much later Ashitaka told San about his people the Emishi, how the emperors hated them, his being a prince, his village, and Kaya. Ashitaka took some amusement in talking about Kaya because he could see that San was growing jealous of his childhood friend who was rather close to him. Close enough to call each other brother and sister though they were unrelated. And then he became grave again and told of his fight with Nago and how he became cursed.

"And so you came here in search of a cure to your curse."

"Yes."

There was a silence between them as San soaked in Ashitaka's past. "Tell me Ashitaka, did it hurt? The curse I mean."

Ashitaka gripped his right arm in remembrance of the pain. "Yes it did hurt. You have no idea of the pain I went through controlling the curse. But I am happy that I was cursed." 'And saddened for this joy bringing curse will also bring much sorrow.'

San looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"The curse brought me here and I met you."

San looked down at the table and blushed remembering the first time they had met by the river. She had been tending to Moro's bullet wound when Ashitaka made his presence known to her and her family. "Ashitaka, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes it was by the river." Ashitaka laughed. "You had told me to go away."

"But you didn't."

"On the contrary I did. I went to Iron Town and you went that very night to try and kill Eboshi. In a sense you came to me though I must confess I'm glad you did."

"Why? You died because I was there that night."

"I was going to go looking for you in the morning anyway. You coming to me made it easier for me. Besides if I hadn't died then you wouldn't have gotten to take such good care of me." Ashitaka said looking back on the memories.

"In a sense you did save my life so I had to do something for you. If I had killed Eboshi I wasn't quite sure how to get out of there alive being surrounded by angry town's people like I am now." 'Though I really did enjoy taking care of him even though he is human.'

"Now please don't start that again San." Ashitaka said but San could hear the fatigue in his voice. Looking at the candles San saw that they were low.

"We must have been talking for such a long time. We should go to bed now. Now don't protest again Ashitaka. We're both going to bed and you're going to like it!" San clasped her hand over her mouth and blush furiously as she realized what she had said.

"I mean… ah… whether… um…" 'Why can't I think straight?'

Ashitaka just walked over to her and gave her a kiss, which cause San to blush several more shades of red. "I knew what you meant." Ashitaka said softly before flopping down on the bed.

Still a rosy red San blew out the candles and crawled into the far side of the bed. She stayed like that for several minutes before Ashitaka reached over and pulled towards the middle of the bed and him so that she lay next to him. San had her back to him and slowly pulled his arm around her waist so that it was on her stomach. And then they fell asleep both content with the others closeness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Chapter Six: Understanding

Ashitaka tried to get up the next morning but San kept his hand were it had been the night before and refused to left go.

"San I have work to do today."

"No you don't. You've done enough work for these _humans in the past two moons that you deserve a good rest. Look at yourself. You're still tired from what ever you did yesterday. What did you do if you don't mind me asking?"_

"I'd really rather not talk about it San." Ashitaka said with some irritation in his voice, which ended the train of discussion for a few moments.

"I'm sorry San it's just I'm tired and so much needs to be done and…" San placed her finger on his lips.

"I know and I should be the one apologizing for trying to pry into your private affairs. Now don't argue with me. You should take the day off. You know you need the rest."

"I could do with some rest but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What will you do all day?"

"Be here with you naturally."

"I suppose I could teach you a few things today."

"But you're supposed to rest today!"

"And who says I can't rest and teach you at the same time?"

With that Ashitaka made plans for things to do with San even though she protested greatly. However the day pasted smoothly with the main achievement of the day being a bowl San and made for herself with help from Ashitaka. However many people wondered why Ashitaka didn't come out of his house that day and Ashitaka heard about the next day when he returned to work. Some of the older men just couldn't help throwing a few jokes at him in good humor. This was the cycle of how the days past fro the next five weeks, Ashitaka working and San learning by day and at night they enjoyed many cozy evening together though they never progressed passed a few kissed and licks exchanged before going to bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Chapter Seven: Death of the Emishi

By now San felt comfortable around the town's people though Ashitaka still took her into the forest every other day. In the forest San seemed happier though she never had complained about living in the town. The time they spent did bring them closer together though Ashitaka took great care not to move too quickly. Returning from one of their walks San noticed someone traveling on a great elk walking slowly towards the town.

"Ashitaka look over there." San said and pointed towards the slowly moving elk.

Ashitaka turned and looked but brought his attention back to San. "Let Eboshi handle the traveler." Ashitaka wanted to be free of any town business. He had enough to deal with in town and he didn't wish to add to the heavy load he already bore.

San knew this and noticed it as well. The town made him tired with the work he did both in governing and physically helping guide and rebuild the town. The walks they took seemed to relax and calm Ashitaka as much as it did her and she everything she could to help Ashitaka relax when they were in town. Over the weeks she had been there she had learn a great deal from Toki about the ways of humans and though San found them strange she tried to live up to them for Ashitaka's sake. San had become the ideal Japanese wife doing everything in the little hut that had become her home in Iron Town. This transformation surprised many even Ashitaka for San had changed and still managed to remain 

Though they weren't formally mated or married as the humans called it many people in the town had paired Ashitaka and San off. Toki had told San so and even with the general feeling several of the newer girls had tried their hands in getting Ashitaka that had resulted in rather spectacular displays of affection from San which even surprised Ashitaka. San even had gone as far as to physically fighting with other girls who hadn't taken the early warning to stay away from Ashitaka. Ashitaka had had to rescue several young girls from San's wrath. The last fight had made a group of new arrivals stay clear of San and Ashitaka. He had known San had become fonder of him over the course of the five weeks they had spent together. 

'If only I wasn't fated for something I cannot involve you in San. Then I could make you truly happy.' Ashitaka thought as he and San walked along the lakeshore hand in hand. Ashitaka knew what would make San happy and he could grant it but he did not wish to hurt San. Making her happy now would only hurt her more once it was all over.

Ashitaka had gotten to know San's brothers well as they had accepted him and even had come to trust him and told him many things about San that he never knew. Most of all they had told him what she had always wanted out of life. A family. San had always wanted a family but once the tensions between the humans and the forest had boiled over San had to fight and as long as the war was raging she had no time to look for a mate though she would never find one for she was too different from all the other animals and she did not see herself as human.

"San are you happy?" Ashitaka suddenly asked San who stopped a step in front of him.

"What? Of course I'm happy since I'm with you. Why do you ask Ashi-san?" San answered calling Ashitaka by her nickname for him.

"It's just that I worry that you aren't happy living in town."

"I'm not too thrilled about it but I have you to keep me company and take care of me." San said and chose to give Ashitaka a lick on the cheek.

Ashitaka smiled. San always had a way to lighten his spirits. "I though the Mononoke didn't need to be taken care of." Ashitaka said teasingly.

"Perhaps not in the forest but in a town definitely." San replied as she stepped backwards into Ashitaka who hugged her gently. San looked up at Ashitaka and licked him along his jaw line causing Ashitaka to look down at her. San turned herself still in the warm hold of Ashitaka and looked into his eyes. Ashitaka in turn looked into San's deep soft brown eyes. 

"You know I'll take care of you" Ashitaka told San. 'For as long as I can.'

"I know you will." San replied softly as she moved upwards to give Ashitaka a kiss. The kiss was meant to be a quick one but slowly it turned into a long passionate kiss. 'Perhaps he does love me after all and isn't doing this whole thing out of obligation to his promise to keep the peace.' San though during the wonderful kiss she and Ashitaka were sharing.

After the kiss San rested her head on Ashitaka's chest and he rested his head on hers. "We should get back to the town before they close the gate." San said after a silence.

"We should." Ashitaka said wearily as he turned San and himself towards the town and slowly started to walk towards the town.

They made it to town just before the main gate was closed. They entered their little home to find a young girl sitting at the table reading from Ashitaka's book. She looked up and broke into tears as she flung herself at Ashitaka and hugged him furiously around the neck. San was taken back by the girl's behavior, as was Ashitaka who looked at San as if to ask for help. 

~"You're alive and I've finally found you"~ the girl murmured against Ashitaka's neck in a language San did not recognize.

'Emishi? But only Emishi can speak the language.' Ashitaka thought as he lift or rather pried the girl from his neck. Taking a good look at the girl for the first time Ashitaka saw that the girl was Kaya. 

"Kaya? Kaya it is you!" Ashitaka exclaimed and immediately hugged Kaya again. "How did you get here? When? You know I was banished. Why did you come after me?"

The last question made Kaya cry even harder if that was possible. "We… we're all… all that's left of our people. They found the village and killed everyone. I was in the woods when it happened. Imperial troops found the village and burned it to the ground."

"Shhh… San this is Kaya my sister. Kaya this is my… friend the Princess Mononoke, San of the Wolf clan."

San couldn't help but blush at all the titles Ashitaka was giving her though she was disappointed with being called only a friend. "Nice to meet you Kaya. Ashitaka has told me much about you."

"Nice to meet you Princess Mononoke." Kaya said with as much composure as she could muster.

"Please call me San." Kaya didn't respond but San just smiled at her. "She's asleep."

"I know. She must have traveled hard to reach here." Ashitaka said as he laid Kaya on the bed. "I'll go get us a pair of mattresses from the storage rooms."

"Why a pair?"

"Well I though that with Kaya here it might be a good idea to sleep separate so that we don't seem immoral to her."

"Never mind what she thinks. You can bring two mattresses if you like but I will share one with you." San said in her Mononoke manner.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll get one bed."

San smiled. 'Never mind what she thinks. I love you Ashitaka and am not afraid to show it though I can't bring myself to say it to you. I will tell you someday, perhaps when we can go back to the forest.'

Ashitaka stood outside the door with the mattress. He had stopped to look at the moon. 'Almost full, that means there isn't much time left. I will rest in a few days. Must not think of those things. San, I am sorry but I will make you as happy as I can without hurting you too badly.' With that Ashitaka entered the hut and made the bed for San and himself.

'I wonder where San went off to. I wasn't gone that long.' "San where are you?" Ashitaka called out loud enough to be heard but quietly enough as to not wake Kaya.

"Here." San said as she stepped out of her new walk-in-closet in a new white nightgown.

"You look beautiful." Ashitaka said as San blushed slightly and spun around so that Ashitaka could see the whole gown. It was rather loose and there was rather little back revealing San's smooth back. 'San why did you have to start making moves now? If only you knew I had one more day left. I WILL not hurt you any more then I have to. Perhaps I can use Kaya as an excuse.'

Fortunately for Ashitaka San did not make the moves he thought San would though she had encouraged a little "exploration" and she seemed to stay closer to him in her sleep that night as if she knew in her subconscious that Ashitaka would be dead in a day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

Chapter Eight: Demon within

Morning came all too soon for Ashitaka. He alone knew of his impending. 'Tonight you will come and you will kill me, so fate says. Ha. Not if I can help it.

Ashitaka spent the day with San looking after Kaya, which was easy since Kaya was confined to bed by San who had accepted Kaya. Perhaps because of the pity she felt for Kaya having to go through what she had or perhaps because she was family now, even if Ashitaka and she never had made that commitment.

  The day was pleasant until late afternoon. The sky darkened and Ashitaka alone knew what was to come. The town was shutdown so to speak as people got ready for a storm that would come but in a different form. They expected rain and wind, not blood and destruction.

Ashitaka could sense, no feel this all and he abruptly stood up from his seat at the table where he and San were talking with Kaya.

"Ashi-san, what is it?"

Ashitaka didn't answer. Instead he took his sword, bow and quiver of arrows and armed he walked over to Kaya and knelt beside her.

"Kaya."

"Yes brother."

"You know that our people were fated to die out right?"

"Yes." Kaya answered weakly, fear in her eyes.

"Fear not Kaya. Fear only brings pain. Soon you will be the last of our people."

"What? Why brother, why?"

"There are some things I need to do. Things that will kill me most likely."

"No!" Kaya yelled and flung her arms around Ashitaka's neck as if to try to stop him.

'Too late now sister. The time to run has long past.' "Kaya I have to go now. Good-bye Kaya."

Turning to San he motioned her to go into the second room that was being added on to the hut.

"San I… when I leave have Kaya read the small book I keep. It will explain everything. Before I go I want you to know that I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you at the river and I will love you until death, which draws near for me. I am sorry we could not start a family together."

"Ashitaka, why are you going to leave? Why are you going to your death so willingly?"

"All will be explained in the book. Now the enemy draws too near. He will be at the gates in a moment. I have to go." With that Ashitaka was outside and quickly walked towards the gates. He could feel it. The hatred, pain, anger and fear of the town, of San, which were so strong, so near. 

Near San was, only a few steps behind Ashitaka as he walked towards the gate.

Ashitaka stopped so suddenly that San bumped into him. "San please. Do not make this any hard on either of us then it already is. Fate's course is set and I must follow."

"Ashi-chan" Ashitaka tensed up at San's change in how she addressed him. "Don't go. We could go into the forest together. I know of places that know other creature knows of." San said as she tired to turn Ashitaka to face her. Ashitaka didn't budge and San walked in front of him and embraced him in a gentle hug. "Don't go, please. I love you, I need you."

"San I love you too but this is a fight I must fight or else this town will perish along with all who live in it." Ashitaka gave San one final kiss. It was short, painfully short but it made San understand. Ashitaka was doing this so that she and the people around her would live on.

A cry came from the guards. "A demon is attacking everyone fire!" Over the wall a man, no a beast was charging the gates easily dodging the shots fired by the guard. 

A laugh came from the demon's throat, a long and sinister laugh. "Is this ALL? Is this all that a pitiful human town can offer?"

"No it is not." Ashitaka said as he pushed the giant gate open. By now a crowd had gathered and many including San wondered how Ashitaka was could lift the gate on his own. 

"Ho, what is this? The town's champion or is he the only one fool enough to challenge me?" the demon roar.

"I will ask you now to leave and never return again."

"WHAT?!?! You dare ask a demon to leave? You a mere human?"

"No not a human, a demon." With that a circle of dark light appeared at Ashitaka's feet. The light flowed straight up and engulfed Ashitaka behind a curtain of black. After a moment the circle and light disappeared and Ashitaka stood there but he was different. On his right cheek he bore a tattoo much like San's. Around him were the semitransparent snakes, much like those on the night he had stopped the fight between Eboshi and San, emitted from his right arm and back for a moment before disappearing.

"I will give you one more warning. Leave now or die." Ashitaka said darkly.

"I will kill you and everyone in this town after you lay dead at my feet."

"SO BE IT!" Ashitaka cried and charged the demon. The two met in the air and it became quite apparent that they were very evenly matched though Ashitaka seemed to be slightly stronger and fast. The fighting continued into the night and a red moon rose over the two struggling demons. At one point it looked as if Ashitaka would lose the fight. The demon had grabbed his arm and flung him into the gate, effectively cracking several of the logs in two leaving a gaping hole in the gate and Ashitaka buried under pile of heavy logs. However Ashitaka reappeared almost instantly though he looked rather blooded. He stood slightly dazed as his wounds slowly but visibly healed them. Everyone was surprised at this even the other demon.

San, Kaya, and Toki had been watching the fight ever since it had begun. Kaya and Toki had to restrain San several times when she tried to go help Ashitaka every time he seemed to be losing the fight. But this time she just sat and thought back to the night Ashitaka had killed the Ape that had come to kill her. Ashitaka had been wounded but he had healed himself. That was why he had stopped San from tending to him.

Now that the demon was startled Ashitaka to advantage to the logs at around him. He picked one up and impaled the demon that let out a cry of sheer pain and agony. Wounded the demon opened up a portal in time and was going to jump through it but Ashitaka knew what he was trying to do. The demon was going to the past so that he would warn himself not to be surprised at Ashitaka's healing abilities.

However Ashitaka changed the portal's flow to the future. 'This is for the best for all of us.' Ashitaka thought as he tackled the demon, which sent both of them into the future. Once they had entered the portal it closed with a loud bang and all was quiet. It was over at last.

Epilogue

Spring came again to the forest. The forest's civil war was over. The demon was the one driving the war and once he was gone the war stopped. San returned to the forest though she made weekly trips to town to see Kaya and Toki and visit the shrine the town had put up in honor to what Ashitaka had done for them.

Kaya had read the book to her and San now understood why Ashitaka had never made moves in their relationship. He had known he would not be around to be with her. Still San wished they had had more time together or had been more interment. The book Ashitaka had written was more of a long letter to San explaining everything from his past to how and why he had remained cursed.

It turned out he was never cured. Instead he was given control over the demonic powers that had manifested onto him becoming part of him. Unable to rid himself the demon within himself he embraced the powers and learned the ways of his strange knew powers. But with the powers had come a mission to save the town and forest once again, a mission Ashitaka had not refused but taken willingly. He knew what he was becoming and though he loved San and wanted to be with her he was afraid that she might have rejected him because of what he was becoming. 

'If only you had told me. We could have had something together if only it was for a short time.' San thought hugging the book. 'We could have had something special.'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except one original character (the bad guy). 

So what do you think? PLEASE review and be honest. I'm the type of guy who can stand honest criticism and would like to hear your thoughts. 

So ends my first in the series. What do you think? In chase you're wondering I wrote this all before it was published so that readers could get the whole story in one go instead of having to wait. In the second part of the series Ashitaka and the demon are flung not only to a new time but place. It will be a crossover with Ah! My Goddess and thru a twist of fate San and Ashitaka meet up again. How do they fair is still to be seen. So please review and feel free to give suggestions. It may take me some time to get the next part of the series done (this one took about two months of solid writing) since I'm working with more people and have more relationships to deal with. Possibly a lemon or two in the next series so it will be R rated.


End file.
